


bliss

by cyaneyed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaneyed/pseuds/cyaneyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing him is sublime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

The weight that presses against him is overfamiliar, warm and heavy.   
Sam's heartbeat picks up idly when their lips connect. He can almost feel the release of dopamine: the lazy rush of pleasure, the pricking sparks of elation in the bends of his wrists, the bottoms of his heels. His arms are weak and heavy, gripping Dean close.   
Dean's lips are warm, his presence almost intangible; like sunlight but so much better. Sam sinks in it, basks in him, energy following Dean's touches.   
There's a separate gravitational pull for just between the two of them.  
Dean is soft but insistent; sandy stubble scratching, warm nose bumping with his own, hot breaths casting over his lips. The same hands that slap him stinging high fives and ruffle his hair hold him solidly, caress him.   
It isn't romantic the way it was with others; feminine and red and sharp and sweet. Kissing Dean is dusky and warm and so natural. It's sacredly intimate; just the two of them and nothing else.  
Something small and vital in him uncurls in protest when they separate for a fleeting moment, yearning to close the space.  
Desperate hands and slow, lithe touches tangle together perfectly. Sam's world is Dean; his breath, his hair, his opening eyes, steady hands gliding to capture his waist. His lips, tongue, teeth. Dean is everything right, and Sam's blood sings with contentment.   
He could do this forever.


End file.
